1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and in particular to a seeder and liquid applicator for a planter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial farming operations row crops are commonly planted with multi-row implements which are pulled through fields. A common procedure for agricultural seeding involves opening the field to prepare a suitable seed bed, applying seed and fertilizer to the seed bed, and closing the earth back over the seed bed. The particular tools employed in planting operations depend on such factors as field conditions and the crops being planted. For example, disk and knife openers minimize soil disturbance. Sweep-type openers or spreaders, on the other hand, have laterally-extending blades for both preparing a seed bed and controlling weeds by severing same simultaneously with seeding and fertilizing the seed bed. Sweep-type spreaders can be combined with seed sources and liquid fertilizer sources to accomplish seeding, fertilizing and weeding in single passes.
The present invention addresses problems associated with accurately placing the seed and fertilizer behind a spread opener. Heretofore, there has not been available a seeder and liquid applicator for a sweep spreader with the advantages and features of the present invention.